Heaven Senshis
by dreamer779
Summary: Sakura and her friends were nothing special. Abandoned. Maintained. Even by those whom they considered as their family. She thought they were weak. Other's also thought so. But one, normal and unremarkable day, everything will change. Forever.
1. Prologue

**Summary**: She and her friends was nothing special. Abandoned. Maintained. Even by those whom they considered as their family. They thought that they were weak. They also thought so. But one, normal and unremarkable day, everything will change. Forever.

**Pairings:** Sakura/( Haven't decided yet. It's between Sasuke and Itachi); Tente/Neji; Anko/Kakashi; Ino/Shikamaru; Hinata/Naruto. Some minor couples.

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Masashi Kishimoto does. But plot and OOC characters do belong to me.

**Rating**: M, for future chapters.

**Important: **English is not my first language. There might be some mistakes, and I'm _realy sorry_ for that! I tried to find them, but ...oh well xD

Heaven Senshi's

_(By dreamer779)_

**PROLOGUE**

In the Land of Fire was normal and unremarkable morning. Although the sun was not yet high-rise, people have already met on the central street and wipe sweat from the sun and hard work. Konohakure day begins early, and therefore non-local, watching through the window's, surprised to already hear the insistent shouts, soft talking and laughter of children so early in the morning. Despite some unusual events (the sun was unusually hot and a few street traders shouting louder than most would like), it was completely normal morning.

Unfortunately, no one even suspected that, in such indifferent morning some people will change few kunoichi's life forever.

* * *

Towards already mention village gates approached five figures, wearing black cloaks. Cloaks where simple, reach the ground and had a high collar, which, although it was hot, was locked up to the top.

Leading figure stopped a hundred meters away from the gates of Konohakure. They could be seen already seen, as well as guards, seated at their posts to protect the entrance to the village. The same figure in front slowly raised his head to the sky. It was clear. Towards the town, the messenger bird flew away. He raised his hand to his neck and gently touched the pendant, hanging on his neck. After a moment of silence he turned to his companions with a small smile and said;

"They're here."

Four figures, standing a little bit behind him, approvingly nodded and walked to the gates direction.

Maybe there's still a hope.

* * *

Twenty-one years Sakura Haruno walked silently through the hospital corridors. She had all mountain of paper work waiting for her in hers cabinet AND full hands of more work. Tsunade had left a whole bunch of papers on her table this morning.

Sakura sighed. '_Maybe she thinks, that I don't have lots of job without a paper work…?'_

She, again, sighed, knowing that there's nothing she could do. She, Shizune and Tsunade worked a lot more than they should. They almost didn't sleep and ate low, unhealthy food. Hospital had more patients than usual. Now here arrived patients not only local shinobi, but and injured ones from close villages. And it wasn't because in other villages hospitals weren't appropriate or good enough.

Tsunade was known as the best medic-nin in all the Fire Land. She had told, that Sakura had took over the name of best medic-nin long time ago and she had nothing more to teach her. Sakura still believed that she is still far from the level Tsunade is now. It was one thing, what Sakura did not and could not learn from a books or Tsunade herself.

Experience.

Sakura walked a bit faster, knowing that in her office, waiting for her, was a bunch of work for a good week. And she even had a shift at the hospital!

There was a frozen smile on her lips. For what, you may ask. It was there, because for no one to notice that she was really depressed, didn't had any sleep for two days straight and practically had no chakra. She couldn't complain. That was her job and she chose it herself. She knew that Tsunade and Shizune felt the same, maybe even more tired, but hadn't demonstrate that and that gave Sakura a new strength. She couldn't stop admiring her sensei and Shizune, which, by the way, was like her older sister. She loved them so much!

Although, on the outside she seemed calm, happy and satisfied with everything, inside she was confusion. Her heart was cracking. And it wasn't because it was mortally tired and she didn't have a time to meet with beloved friends.

Today was exactly six years. Six long, tiring years since she had last seen her team. After they failed the mission to return Sasuke to Konohakure, everyone was terribly sad. Her shishou, suggested them to take a free day to relax. The next week she has not seen any of his teammates. Throughout the week, she was very busy at the hospital, so she had no time even to meet them.

The next day she was invited by Hokage. She reported that last night, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai asked permissions to leave Konohakure and search and return Him without being distracted. Unfortunately, after not receive it, they disappeared. Left the village.

They didn't even tell Sakura about it. They left, without even saying goodbye. When Hokage asked them about Sakura, they said that she would hold them down more than help. Sakura was shocked by these words, but didn't let it show. It was so hard to believe it. After all, she had always been there for them, she cared for them and supported them all the time.

_'Probably it's just wasn't enough…'_

After that time, she promised herself not to think about them anymore. She, herself, knew that she will not be able to comply this promise. At the days, she would play that everything's fine, smiled and joked all the time, said that almost nothing has changed, because they still pay no attention to her while they where still there. In the evening, at home, she continued to cry, and blame herself that she is so weak, that not even her team members, she thought as her family, didn't care about her, abandon her.

It is very difficult to survive, almost never took out of the house, said little and ate.

After years of self-anger, the anger turned to them. She had the right to be angry with them, right? They disappeared without even saying goodbye and even called her a burden! Ino, Anko, Tenten, and Hinata understood (They are her best friends. Only they, and Tsunade and Shizunai, she could completely trust.). They helped her to endure all this pain. True, Hinata and Anko was also hurt because of this, that's why they understood each other so perfectly.

After returning home, she stowed all the things that reminded her of their former team in a box: photos, Sasuke's headband, Kakashi's, Sai's and even Naruto's apartment keys, they're gifts, mission statements, and even copies of her old diary, in witch was written about them, and dragged it all off to the deepest corner of her basement.

After Sakura's parents' death she moved into a new apartment. In the old house was too many memories of her dead parents and parents death place. She couldn't take it. She found a cheap and cozy three-room apartment. With her friends help, apartment soon became living and very comfortable.

Sakura came out of her thoughts when a familiar voice called from behind the doors she was standing next to. On the doors was hanging the table with the inscription 'The Laboratory'. She smiled and after opening the doors she walked in.

Hinata sat at the large wooden table, witch was loaded with books, papers, laboratory dishes and a variety of fluids. Laboratory smelled of various drugs, disinfectant things and a little bit of burned plastic. Sakura quietly laughed, seeing his companion's head, barely visible from under the pile of books.

"You called?"

"I really need your help… and advice…"

Hinata sight in relief. Her savior came to her aid! She pushed books from a chair, witch was near the table, and showed Sakura to sit down. She pushed books and papers from the table with one hand, so she could see better and looked for what Hinata needed help.

"I know what happened." Sigh. "It was exactly the same with me. It turns out that it was not as easy as I thought. "Hinata laughed and nodded her head in agreement "I'll show you."

* * *

Tenten was sitting on the grass in the training field and was breathing heavily. She still could not recover from the thought that her team went on a mission and said nothing to her. Wasn't she a part of Team Gay too? Was she so unimportant? The thought of that gave her more power and she through a kunai at the tree, which fell to the ground cracking.

In the morning she came to the training grounds early, as always. She expected to see there Neji, who would always came first. She had hoped to come earlier to practice with him. It is lined with at all times while waiting for Lee and Gay. Tenten was more than shocked when she arrived at the team meeting place and found no one.

_'Maybe my watch is broken and I came rushing in three hours earlier?'_ Thought Tenten, but didn't believed it herself. She waited three and a half hours.

_That's not possible, that training was canceled. Lee would have already informed me. AND, I know, that none of those animals would spent the day without training... or even an hour without that…"_

Tenten stood up and went to Hokage office. She said that Gay himself has requested a mission, and that Tenten shouldn't be involved in the mission. She was stunned. They thought that she was too weak to go in the mission. After all, what she did for them, they still didn't believe her.

The memory of her teams betrayal angered her even more and she kicked the tree. It felt to the ground with a bang.

* * *

Ino put her head on top of the counter. Today there was almost no one to come to flower shop.

She grudgingly began to think about her own, unfortunately the old, Team. Because Shikamaru was already ANBU, he was no longer a member of the Team 10. They couldn't meet as before, because he has already receiving a lot of missions, and after he returned, he was very tired. He didn't have a time to meet up with them to practice.

After Asuma's death, all three of them separated. Ino returned to her work in her parents' flowers shop, sometimes she would meet up with Hinata for training. She didn't have a lot of free days, 'cause she was still learning to become a medic-nin, and had to assisted in the hospital. She heard that Choji went to the mountains with his father to train. Shikamaru worked. They could not carry out missions without a sensei, and they couldn't chose another one. Nobody wanted to be a sensei to such a separated team as them. And they themselves did not want a new teacher.

Ino sighed again. Today she will visit His grave.

* * *

Anko sat on the near the river leaning against a tree. She was really nervous. Anko sighed deeply. She still couldn't believe what the Hokage announced a couple days ago.

**FLASHBACK**

At the Hokage's office had met all of the rural senior ninjas. You could see the ANBU, Jonnin, and even a few chunnin , some of them teachers. Everyone was nervous because it was the first major meeting. They were called very suddenly. No one dared to skip this meeting. The room was filled with whispers.

Finally the doors of office opened and closed and in walked Tsunade and Shizune, which seemed very alarmed. In their faces was apparent that they had had at least a few sleepless nights. Tsunade sat at her desk, Shizune stood at her right, and everyone fell silent.

"Before I start to explain why you where bring up so hastily, I want you to know that you could not interrupt me until I've finished. Questions later, OK?"

"Hai! "

Tsunade sighed deeply. It was not easy to say it. Nevertheless, she began.

"Last night we have received a message from Otogakure. It says that starting from yesterday night, we got exactly one month, thirty days, to fully surrender to them. Otherwise, we will be attacked, as well as our allies. The letter was also written that Otogakure assisted Kusagakure, as well as Takigakure. The letter was signed by Otogakure, Takigakure and Kusagakure Hokages. Also we have received reports that the Sunagakure and Amegakure who are our allies, has also received these letters demanding the surrender."

She took a deep breath and continued on.

"Meeting with the elders was held this morning. I hope you understand that if we receive in the proposal, but Sunagakure and Amegakure reject it, we would be include into the war. Similarly, if it refuse. We are facing a situation where there is no possibility of winning. In any case, we include in the war. We already know that Amegakure preparing to rejected the proposal and Sunagakure is still undecided. The elders of Konohakure decided the order of surrender..."

Tsunade quickly reviewed, meeting all their faces. All of them were shocked of such knowledge they heard so sudden. Some faces were pale.

_'No wonder ...' _she thought. '_It's an unexpected ... After all, most here have families, team members or students, for whose health and life are concerned about ...'_

Tsunade sighed sadly. She knew that her answer will mean third Ninja World War.

"... Reject."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Anko sighed again. They only had a month of calm and peaceful life. Later – nobody knows... How long Otogakure will remain quiet? She looked at near the river laughing fleeing children. She watched them with a sad look on a face. Who knows how long they will be able to enjoy a carefree childhood and parents' love?

_'I can not believe that that's how everything will end ...' _

* * *

When five mysterious figures came close to the gates they looked at the presence of guards. Since the Hokage reported knowledge of Otogakure everyone was very alarmed. Aoba, one of the guards on duty, stood thunderstruck.

_"D-Damn ... I didn't even sensed them ... '  
_  
"Who are you and what you want in Konohagure?" He asked trying hard not to show that was surprised. He came to them. "Please show your travel documents."

One of the black-dressed figures turned to Aoba, who now stood right next to them. They stood in such an angle the other guards could not see their faces or actions from the front. Figure, which turned into Aoba, looked him straight in the eye. He whispered something in unknown language. Aoba could not see half of his face because of his collar. There was something in a whispering figure eyes.

Guards, seated at table in they're post, stood up. They could not see what is going on, which is way they where very alarmed. All, except for civilians who are still unaware, was now tense and suspicious. Guards looked at each other and their hands crawl toward they're weapons pouch.

Aoba nodded to five figures and walked back strangely. Once seated, he smiled at his colleges and they're concerned looks. He then turn to people who where standing at the gates, smiled, and said:

"You can go your documents are in order. Have a good stay in Konohakure. If you have any questions or concerns, do not be afraid to ask."

Guards, seated between Aoba looked at each other.

_'He is never so polite and pleased even with the most honorable guests ... What the hell ...? '_However, no one objected.

Not waiting any longer, five figures walked fast through the gates. Before they walked past them, one team member, dressed in a black glance at the one who 'talked' with the bodyguard.

"Great job, Takeo" He quietly laughed.

You could see the smirk on the said guy's face.

* * *

The moment when five mysterious figures walked through Konohakure gates and entered the village, five kunoichi's eyes widen and they gasped for air. It's seemed, they where choked by someone or something invisible.

In the mean time, amulets on peoples with black coats necks began to glow and the swing from side to side. It seemed they were trying to escape.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first story here. Don't be too harsh on me xD Still,I hope you liked it! It will go more interesting in future, I promise xD

Review please!


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1: Found you

Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you'll like this chapter.

**Attention! **I must admit, that in this chapter won't be a lot of action on very important things. Basically I'll describe everyone and everything (You know, how "new characters" look, girls appearances, they're houses and so on). At the end of the chapter I'll put URL to "five mysterious man's" pictures. Just so you know. That's all I guess.

Happy reading ;D

**Heaven Senshi's**

_**Chapter 1**_

**_Found you._**_**  
**_

When, finally, the choking stopped Sakura poured ice cold water in a glass with shaking hands. Sakura drank it to the bottom. After filling another one, she gave it to Hinata.

"What the hell ...?" said quietly asked, still trying to regain her breath.

"I have no idea ..." After drinking, in a shaking voice said Hinata.

Sakura looked through a small window into Konohakure. It was already noon, the sun shone high and there was no cloud in the sky.

"I think we should go out, we've been sitting too long between four walls." Finally uttered Sakura

"You think ...? Well, guess I'll come along"

Both rushed through the door, not saying a word to each other all the way through. Both were immersed in their own thoughts and really had something to think about. Not aware of where they were going, they walked in the same direction, where they're legs were leading.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenten regained her breath and looked around with suspicion.

_'What the ...?'_ thought still looking around. _'Maybe that was some kind of jutsu ..? It can't be… I felt no chakra around ... '_

She slowly stood up, grabbing a tree in support. Her 'training' drained her. Tenten's legs were shaking slightly. But now it wasn't what concerned her the most. Tenten tried to concentrate and squeezed her hand hard, still trying to listen or feel someone's Chakra. She suddenly turned behind her, a kunai in hand right to the stranger's neck.

"Oooh!" A shriek came from a blue eyed girl, which was now waving frantically her hands in the air.

"Ino" Quietly whispered Tenten and lowered a kunai she was holding uncomfortably close to Ino's neck "What you doing here? You seemed to have said that today you going to work at you're parents shop ..."

"A-aa ...!" She laughed uncomfortably and scratched the back of her head "There's no client's at all, so I closed it. I thought I would visit Asuma's grave ..."

Only now, when she bowed head and looked to Ino's hand, Tenten saw a white bouquet of white flowers. Bouquet was quite simple. Tenten smiled sadly and raised her head to look into her friends eyes.

"Come on."

Ino looked at her surprised. After a while she understood. She also smiled a sad little smile and after nodding her head she walked after her.

* * *

Anko was breathing hard. She held her hand around the neck and was looking around with suspicion. There was no one around. Likewise, she felt no one's chakra. She stood up and sighted again looking around. She was looking everywhere with suspicion written all over her face. Her eyes keep going strangely to Konohakure's central gates.

_'Probably because of what the Hokage had said ... Apparently, I am still struck by the news ... '_ Anko tried to calm herself.

She turned and went to the other side.

Somehow, a bad feeling wouldn't go away...

* * *

Amulets on the necks of five mysterious figures ceased to vibrate, but still shone. Only no longer so bright, but this time a warm light that bas blinking from time to time.

Five men dressed in black: Takeo, Ando, Akane, Daiichi and Ishida looked at each other.

"They're really are here," Akane said enthusiastically.

"Amulet's can't be wrong. They're feeling their guardians. They are in close proximity." Ishida smiled approvingly.

Other three gave them they're sexy smirks.

"Let's don't waste any more time." Said Takeo, and all five started walking fasters.

* * *

**The Memorial Stone**

When Tenten and Ino came to the memorial stone, there stood three familiar figures.

"Hinata-chan, Anko-sensei, forehead girl!" Ino shouted happily.

Tenten grinned widely and waved a hand. She missed the so much! Now all the work was afflicted, because neither one had time to rest or even met up. And nevertheless, they were best friends. Just like sisters.

"Tenten-chan, Ino-chan" Hinata was surprised and embraced them firmly. Behind her Sakura and Anko hurriedly catch up.

Ino came to the stone and lied her flowers next to it. She sat down on the grass nearby. Girls were sitting further away, to give her at least a bit of privacy, and talked quietly.

Ino grudgingly began to think about the time spent together, executed the mission, training, lunch at BBQ restaurant and moments spent with her old team and Asuma. A crystal tear made its way down her cheek softly.

Four friends talked quietly about what happened in their lives, while others did not see one. It was a good recount. But ... It is now no secret that Otogakure demands the surrender. If not - they will take Konohakure by the force. No one knew exactly when they attack the Leaf, but everyone knew it could happen any moment. As a result, everyone was very tense.

"I still can not believe that ..."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Takeo, Ando, Akane, Daiichi and Ishida stopped. The central street was so full of people that it was difficult to discern the free space between rushing and shouting citizens.

"Just _how_ are we going to find them _here_?" gapped Akane.

"We're separating. You all know this city, so I hope you won't get lot" he reproachfully looked at Akane, who sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Akane, you're going to the central street, visually inspect all the bars, cafes and death-ends. Do not miss any." Akane opened his mouth to argue, but Takeo continued "Ishida will go with you." Akane sighed, knowing that there's nothing he can do to change that.

"Ando, go to the west Konohakure. Inspect all training grounds, perhaps you will find something there. Daiichi, go to the east. Try not to miss anything."

Ando and Daiichi nodded.

"Where are you going, Takeo?" Ishida asked.

"I'm gonna visit an old friend of mine." He smirked "We're meeting here after an hour. Don't be late."

The other four nodded they're heads and separated.

* * *

**In Otogakure.**

There was a lot of changes in Otogakure in the last few months.

Orochimaru couldn't wait any longer and thinking, that Sasuke is strong enough now, decided that it was time he will took over his body. Unfortunately for him. Sasuke, from the start, didn't even thought of giving his body to that pedophile. Nuh-uh. Not until he kill a _certain man_. So after a long and tiring battle, he finally managed to kill the Snake Sannin. And Kabuto saw it.

Sasuke destroyed all of Orochimaru's bases and released all of the people there, with who Sannin was making experiments. Then he build his own team, in hopes to find and kill Itachi and left Otogakure.

After some time, Kabuto began to continue his sensei's work. He rebuilt the main torture base and gathered the rest of Orochimaru's ninja's that remained loyal and stayed in Otogakure. Kabuto was one of the Snake Sannin's most devoted helpers, so did not achieve its objectives. The remaining ninja agreed with Kabuto plan.

Otogakure was rebuilt. Kabuto and other ninja's rebuild destroyed buildings, bridges, flooded and destroyed roads. Townspeople or ninja's, who's objected to his plan was taken as prisoners or killed on the spot.

Kabuto started looking for his influential allies to implement his plan. He put together a powerful army of missing-nin's or just hired the best ones. He then attacked small towns and villages, killing civilians and ninja's, who didn't agree to join him.

Not long afterwards, he got allies. Kusagakure and Takigakure join him.

On that fateful day, Kabuto sat in the old library in Takigakure. It was one of the oldest and biggest libraries in all Fire Land. Books and scroll's was disorderly heap on one side, in which were a fallen cabinet. That was the oldest ones. That's where he found and first heard about Heaven Senshi's. And he was stunned. After reading the scroll several times, Kabuto was still shocked about their powers and the fact that, according to prophecy, they had to be reborn in this century.

_'This means that they're already here ... How the hell did we didn't seen them ...or heard about them at least?'_

Kabuto decided to change tactic. With Kusagakure and Takigakure Hokage's, they united the best of the bests of ninja's they had in a team and send them in the search for amulets.

_'When we will have the amulets, they're guard's will come to us themselves ...'_

But than, another problem arose. He had already sent a letter requesting Konohakure, Amegakure and Sunagakure's full surrender. Kabuto knew, that he won't be able to successfully focus on search of amulets, if the war would break through now. Therefore, he decided to wait. And when no one would expect it, he will ambush them. Attack them. And have all of the villages under his feet.

Kabuto knew. If he got his hands on the power of Heaven Senshi's first, he won't need the alliance of Takigakure or Kusagakure That's why he send another, stronger team ahead of the united one. He had a spy in that one too. So, if that team find's the amulets first, the spy will inform the first team, and ninja's from Takigakure and Kusagakure will be eliminated. Than Kabuto will have the amulets all for himself.

Kabuto smirked. He was genius.

"Orochimaru-sama would be so proud of me."

* * *

They were flying at high speed through the forest on a hot and tiring day. There were four of them.

The man in front had black midnight hair and the same color eyes. His hair was spiky at the back, and that made him even more attractive. However, he did not care about looks. He traveled with only one purpose.

To he's right, slightly behind, jumping through the branches was a woman with red hair. Her eyes, witch was covered with glasses, was the same color as her hair. She had a strange hair appearance: on one side shorter, the other longer and slightly disheveled. She couldn't keep her eyes away from a man fleeing in front of her, and on her face you could see the cheeks covering redness. She was watching him intensely. Her eyes keep on flickering on the man's ass, and then, back up. Even in this kind of weather...

To the left of the red woman, ran two more men. One: blue skinned with sharp teeth. I guess you could mistake him for a shark. He looked like one. He had purple eyes, and the matching top. Some of his light blue hair was covering his eyes. Through slightly opened mouth you could see his sharp white teeth.

The other man was the largest and highest of all. He was wearing some sort of curtain that covered its entire body. You could see only his head. He had orange hair and the same colored eyes. From his face you could see that he is the oldest here. By the age, I mean. You really shouldn't underestimate him.

Suigetsu, the blue man with huge sword on his back, was out of water long time ago. And everybody knew he needed it, really badly. That's why he was complaining and whining all the way through the forest. And to Sasuke! You know, the man with no patience?

The said man growled quietly. But he was a human too, and human needed water. Especially in this kind of weather.

Sasuke's patience, which he didn't have much in the first place, was reaching its limit.

"C'mon Sasuke! You know I need water! I'm not kidding! C'mon!"

Suigetsu was ignored.

"Sasuke! You stupid, heartless, idiotic ice-block! I'm gonna die here and it's gonna be your entire fault! My spirit will haunt you till the day you die! You will go insane!** I** will drive you insane! Sasuke! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?!"

"No."

Suigetsu tried to count to 10 in his mind. You know what? It wasn't working!

"Sasuke" He said patiently and calmly, as if talking to child. "You and I both know that I need water to survive. And I had water. Lots of it. Now, you see the big, yellow thing in the sky, called the sun? Of course you do. Do you see in what kind of weather we're running? Sure you do. Did you really thought, this in this kind of weather my water source will last long? I don't think so. And you wanna know what? I'M OUT OF IT! Now, I need water. So, will you _please _stop for a minute_, _so I can get some water from a river near by?"

Sasuke glared at him. _'Moron...' _He sighted.

"Fine." He growled through his teeth.

"Finally! Kami is really existing! Thank you, Kami-sama_, thank you_!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Suigetsu rush through them all, and a bit to left. He was grinning like a fool. Juugo smiled a little. He took of after him.

Karin muttered a "Idiot…" under her breath and jumped little closer to Sasuke. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, but didn't said anything. Karin smiled at him sweetly and tugged on his arm.

"Heey… Do you want to take a bath? Just two of us…" She asked seductively brushing her finger down his arm.

"Get the hell away from me."

She faked a laugh and took his arm in her own.

"Let's go!"

Sasuke roll his eyes and took back his arm. He moved past her and into the direction he last sow Suigetsu and Juugo. Karin followed him, giggling all the way and kept repeating that he was "such a shy baby boy."

* * *

**Back to Konohakure.**

Takeo.

Takeo was standing in front of a big, gray and really scary building. It was one stored house with big windows, covered with heavy curtains. People avoided this place like a plague. Around the building was the same color, strong high wall that surrounded it.

Takeo knew this building like the back of his hand. He was a chief once here after all!

He walked through the wall. The man in black looked once again at the huge building and walked a step closer. On the heavy, metal doors was a big sight.

"Interrogation base"

Thinking about memories in here, Takeo smiled a small, warm smile and walked in.

* * *

With Akane and Ishida.

Central street of Konohakure was full with hurrying people, kid's (Annoying you to no end) and wonderful smells of just now baked food.

Akane sniffed the air again. He was standing by yet another stand of food (which smelled wonderfully by the way) for about good 10 minutes looking for _them_ and sniffing the air. He was hungry! Really! He sighted once again when Ishida pulled him out of stand with heavenly smells.

"Don't forget what we are looking for and _why _are we here in the first place." Ishida said to him. Once again.

Akane once again rolled his eyes and slowly followed after Ishida.

They where traveling and searching for _them_ whole year now. They searched through all villages, even the smallest ones. The searching was driving Akane insane! They have searched for so long now, and nothing! They didn't find anything that would prove that they're journey wasn't just a waste of time.

'_But never were we so close like now! I just can feel it! Never did the amulets react like that. I'm sure they can feel them close too. If we found at least one of them, the whole journey won't be for nothing.'_

With the hope in his eyes, Akane continued his search once again: he walked in every bar, every street, which always ended in dead-ends but was true bliss for him, because there practically weren't any people. Akane was looking through the crowd of people holding tightly in a hand the amulet. He smiled.

Akane and Ishida walked faster.

* * *

Ando.

Ando was almost finished with the training grounds. And guess what? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

He had walked near Team Gay's training grounds. When he was close enough to see everything, the amulet on his neck started to glow.

Ando walked slowly through the ground, not missing any corner of it. He stopped by a large tree, when he sow a lying weapon pouch. He stepped closer to it and the amulet started to glow brighter. Ando smiled a little and lifted that pouch. It was a simple, cream color one for ninja's kunai and shuriken to hold.

Ando opened it and looked inside. It was almost empty. In the pouch lied one kunai, but that was enough to him. When Ando took the kunai out of the pouch, the amulet started to vibrate.

"You'll come back…" Ando said quietly to himself after turning the kunai around in his hand. There was a name on one side. "…Tenten."

* * *

Daiichi

In the place where Daiichi was supposed to look was very interesting. There was everything: big houses, where people supposed to live, small park, lovely river near by, laughing kids. He hadn't found anything yet: not even in the small streets. Kids didn't know anything to. He walked through all park, but found nothing.

Finally he turned to walk by the river. Daiichi stopped by one of the trees when the amulet started to glow brighter. He looked at it weirdly.

'_A tree?! Not possible…'_ He thought and shocked his head _'She probably was there not too long ago.'_

He sat down under the shade of it and looked at the clear water.

"_Where are you…?"_

* * *

Sakura, Tenten, Anko, Hinata and, now, Ino sat under the shade of one tree and talked. They didn't knew how much time had passed since they'd came here and, actually, didn't really cared.

Anko took a notice around herself. People were coming to Memorial Stone, putting white flowers near by, some lit up the candles. Some of the ninja glared at them for disturbing the peaceful atmosphere. Anko looked back at the girls.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else. It seems that people doesn't really like this cheerful atmosphere we are having now."

"Where should we go then?" asked Hinata, noticing how people were staring at the. She didn't like the feeling, when someone was watching her.

When the guys of Team 7 left she was very disappointed in them, but mostly in herself. With the help from Sakura, Hinata and Anko she got over it, get stronger not just physically, but mentally too. She even stopped stuttering!

"Dunno… Maybe Ramen Stand?" suggested Sakura.

"Fine with me." Smiled Ino.

"Jeez!" Anko looked at her watch." Sorry guys, I can't go with you right now. I have a meeting at Hokage tower in 5 minutes."

"How long is it gonna be?"

"About an hour."

Sakura think a minute, then lighten a bit and said.

"I think we should all meet after an hour, you know? I still need to go to hospital and I would like to change too. What do you think?"

"I left my kunai pouch at training grounds. I should get it. So, after an hour?"

They nodded they're heads and separated: Sakura with Hinata went back to hospital, Tenten to her training grounds, Ino hurried to her parents flower shop and Anko walked to Hokage tower.

* * *

At the hospital.

After good five minutes Sakura and Hinata came back to the hospital. It would have taken much more time for a simple civilian to come here from The Memorial Stone, but they were ninja's and damn good ones!

After entering her small office, which was near Sakura's, Hinata took her things and few papers she had to finish. Her shift has finished haft an hour ago, so she could go home already, to her great relief.

Don't get her wrong, she loved hospital, really, but trust me, you would be just as happy to go home as her if you'd have to work from 7am to 9pm almost every day of the week. With a small, half an hour, break at 12am.

So yeah, she was practically skipping her way back home.

Sakura's office was bigger than others.

The walls of the office were plane white, like everywhere else here. On the left side there was a big window, now opened because of the heat. On the right side, near the wall was a huge cabinet in which Sakura putted all of her medicine books, interesting patient's cases, scrolls. There was a glass door too, under it she had expensive medicine or rare herbs. The left side of the wall in her office was full of hers, her friend's and her most precious moment's photo's. There was a wooden, huge table near the back wall.

Actually it was very clean, well usually. Now it was barely visible under a huge pile of papers, scrolls, books and other stuff.

Sakura walked to the window. She watched suspiciously the central street of her beloved village, which she could see clearly now. The street was surprisingly full of people.

Even thought the street was full, her eyes landed on two citizens.

There was something…different about them. She watched them for a couple of minutes, just standing here. They were dressed very unusual: wore some kind of cloak (when she seen them, she immediately thought of Akatsuki, but then noticed, that there was no red clouds, so Sakura relaxed a bit), that had a high collar. They looked like they were looking for something or someone. Two mans walked in one bar/cafeteria or something like that and then walked out of it right away. They kept repeating this.

For some kind of reason, Sakura had a very bad feeling about this.

Coming out of her daze, she closed the window and left the office, after getting her stuff.

* * *

Sakura lived in a small apartment, at the far side of the village. Not too far away from it was Interrogation Base. Maybe that's why people didn't came here often, it was quite and peaceful part of Konoha. And that is exactly what she needed.

Two good years ago, Ibiki offer her a work at Interrogation Base. He said he was looking for people like her: the one's that was as stubborn as her but wouldn't freak out after seeing terrible injuries and lot's of blood. She was a perfect choice. But the weird thing is, she agreed.

She was studying this "art" for a good moth, as Ibiki says. She was taught by Anko and Ibiki himself. Sakura was a fast learner so after a week or so, she began to work. For real.

At first it was nothing special. A few easy cases, that didn't lasted even an hour. Sakura wanted a challenge. That's what she told Ibiki. And for the first in a long time, she got exactly what she wanted.

The weird thing is, she liked it.

So, she moved in here. After her parent's death, she worked really had not just in hospital, but here too.

Her apartment, which was very similar to Ibiki and Anko's (they lived in the neighborhood), was simple, three roomed one.

_(**Attention!** Now's gonna be the description of Sakura's house. If you don't care about this kind of stuff, don't read this part.)_

In one room was Sakura's bedroom with huge king sized bed. There was a small stool by it with a clock in one corner of the room there was wardrobe with a mirror on the doors. Opposite to it, there was a window. The room was painted in bright yellow. On the floor was a fury, darker shade of yellow, carpet. All the "happy colors" made room look very comfortable and relaxing.

There was her work room next to bedroom. It was painted in blue-gray color and was quite big. Opposite to the door, there was a window that opened right to Anko's. They both liked that. There was her work table on the left side of the room. On it there was a computer and a pile of paper work (actually, more than half of that pile should be on Tsunane's desk, but Hokage was a trick woman). On the right was a cabinet. In it – medicine books, scrolls, some kind of papers, mission statements and stuff.

Then, there was a guestroom. It was painted in beautiful shade of red and was the "happiest" room in her apartment. It was also the biggest one. Between two windows, there was a sofa. The small, red and black pillows an it made room look even more comfortable. The glass table in front of the sofa. On the floor was dark red carpet. On one side of the room stood the television, on the other – closet with the glass doors. In it, there was photo's of moment's she liked to remember and other stuff. There was a black guitar by the closet.

Spacious bathroom was apposite to her bedroom.

Straight through blue corridor, full of photos, there was the last room – kitchen. It wasn't big, but very comfortable. Everything here was relaxing green color: furniture, floor (white and green), chairs, walls, curtains and stuff. Actually, the curtains were green and silver, just like chairs legs, handles, the clock on the wall, fridge. There were a fresh flowers and the table.

_(**Attention!** The end of Sakura's house description!)._

Sakura took off her sandals and walked to her work room. She putted down her work and looked at the clock, which was near computer.

'_16.12'_

"I still got time."

She walked to her bathroom to take a shower. After a good ten minutes, she walked out with the towel on her head.

Sakura walked to her bedroom and took out her clothes.

Half an hour late she was finished. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Sakura wore tight cream color pants with the black belt, white blouse with long sleeves and a silver bracelet on her left arm. She had her black, high heel shoes that reached just above her knees. God, she loved those shoes: she knew, she looked hot in them! Sakura had silver rings in her ears that fitted perfectly with her eye shadows. She didn't like the feeling of having a lot of make-up on her face, so she was just fine with eye mascara and sometimes a bit of lip gloss. Sakura curled her hair a bit at the back and let them down. Just in case, she took her black jacket too.

Before going out, she glanced at the clock on the wall.

'_16.54'_

"Just in time" she laughed a bit and walked out.

* * *

.Tenten.

Without wasting her precious time, Tenten walked to Team Gay's training grounds. It was empty. She looked around suspiciously.

'_That's weird. I thought I sensed someone's chakra…'_

Tanten walked carefully to her pouch. She had a very bad feeling about this. Actually, that was weird, she never felt this kind of emotion. Not even in really dangerous missions. This was something different. Something big. She didn't liked it at all.

Tenten started to breath heavily and grab a tree in support. Her head was once again spinning. She took in some deep breaths but it didn't stopped. Tenten grabbed her pouch and quickly, but carefully disappeared behind the trees.

* * *

.Ando.

In the mean time, Ando sat in a tree not too far away from her and tried his best to hold the amulet on his neck in place. The amulet pulled so hard that Ando was holding to tree with one hand to not fall down.

Ando smiled. He seen the scene. He saw how Tenten reacted, even without seeing or knowing about the amulet.

"I've finally found you."

He followed her quietly.

* * *

**A/N. **Ok, that's it for now. I'm going to upload another chapter this week, because actually, this chapter is much longer than that. I accidentally made it even longer.

You see, first of all, I write the story in my notebook or in some workbook, later I re-write it in my computer. In paper, this chapter is shorter, but I always make it unbelievably long while re-writing it.

So yeah, look for another chapter. I'll upload it in this week.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2: Found you

Ok, so this chapter is actually the second part of first chapter that I uploaded earlier. I said I'll upload it this week, so here you go!

Enjoy!

**Summary**: She and her friends was nothing special. Abandoned. Maintained. Even by those whom they considered as their family. They thought that they were weak. They also thought so. But one, normal and unremarkable day, everything will change. Forever.

**Pairings:** Sakura/( Haven't decided yet. It's between Sasuke and Itachi); Tente/Neji; Anko/Kakashi; Ino/Shikamaru; Hinata/Naruto. Some minor couples.

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Masashi Kishimoto does. But plot and OOC characters do belong to me.

**Rating**: M, for future chapters.

**Important: **English is not my first language. There might be some mistakes, and I'm _realy sorry_ for that!

_**Heaven Senshi's**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**Found you. (Part 2)**_

Tenten got home totally out of breath. She locked the door quickly and went to kitchen. Her kitchen, painted in yellow, smelled like vanilla. Tenten poured water in a glass and drank it all. She looked at the clock on the wall, opposite to her.

'_16.06'_

She went to shower.

Tenten lived in a cute apartment, in the center of Konohakure. There were only two rooms, but that was enough for her. Everywhere in her apartment were lots of plants.

Tenten's bedroom was painted in light violet color. Basically, it was the same as Sakura's, except that on her bed were lots of decorative pillows (every shade of violet) and on the desk by the bed were bunch of fresh olives. In empty corner in the room and on the windowsill were plants and flowers.

Guestroom was painted in light blue. On the dark blue sofa lied guitar (She, Sakura and Anko always played together). On the small desk opposite to sofa were pile of her kunai and shuriken. Near the TV was planted some kind of big plant. On the light blue carpet, between three pillows, lied pile of scrolls, magazines, papers and a book. On the walls photos.

Half an hour later she was ready.

Tenten wore black thin pants with silver belt and short-sleeved black-white-silver top. She put on her long, white high heel shoes and took a white coat. She let her long, curly hair down. Also, she had short, shiny earrings.

Tenten looked at the clock.

'_I still had good 20 minutes…'_

She took an apple, 'couse she didn't have breakfast, and walked out.

Tenten took a few steps and stopped. She looked around in suspicion.

'_I thought I sensed someone… That's weird… It's third time this day. And what about this strange feeling…?'_

She looked around herself once more. Nothing. Her heart beat faster. Suddenly a cat jumped from a roof on the trash pin, making it to fall down. Tenten let out a breath and sighted.

'_Probably that was what I sensed…'_ she thought, but didn't believed it herself.

Brown haired girl turned around and walked away, slightly more relaxed.

* * *

In the mean time Ando sighted in relief.

_FLASHBACK_

Ando followed Tenten out of her house. Actually, the amulet on his neck was following her, he just walked (more like ran) after it.

He waited a good half an hour outside her house until she walked out.

Ando sow how she rushed. He knew that she feels something. She may be not sure of what it is, but she surely feels it.

She then stopped. His breath couched in his throat and he made a few hand seals and whispered under his breath.

"Magen: Kokoni Arazu no justsu…" (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique.).

He watched as Tenten turned to him. Ando knew that she couldn't see him, so he waited.

When she turned around once more, Ando jumped on the roof top.

'_It's going to be safer this way.'_

Suddenly, Tenten turned around once more. Ando looked around himself and found exactly what he needed. He silently walked farther and pushed a cat who was sitting on the end of the roof.

The pushed cat landed on the trash pin. Laud. Ando watched as Tenten turned to the cat and sighted in relief.

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Ando shook his head and followed her quietly, running on top of the roof tops.

* * *

Ichiraku.

Ino arrived at Ichiraku. No one was there, she was first. Actually, she wasn't really surprised by that. She always arrived at the meeting post first, no matter in what condition.

She remembered the times, when her team was still in action.

No matter what mission there was, Ino would always come to the meeting post first then would arrive her sense, Asuma. They would talk a little mostly about training's, new jutsu's and stuff. Then they would wait. Long time. Then, if they were lucky enough, Chouji would arrive.

The three of them would train a bit before leaving for the mission. That was better than sit at the shade of the tree and do nothing anyway.

Then, hour later if there was a good day (sometimes it was even longer) Shikamaru would come. Yeah, he liked to sleep a lot.

Ino came out of her thoughts and sit at the stool. She shook her head and looked around. Konohakure was surprisingly crowded by people.

She smiled a little. Ino enjoyed the thought people still were aware of the thought of war treat.

Ino turned to Ayame, who just came to her.

"Hi, could you bring me a cup of coffee, please?"

"Sure."

Ino wore light blue jeans and long black sweater. She curled her hair a bit and put them back in her usual pony tail. Her long earrings shone in the sun. Ino's white long boots didn't reach the ground, because the chair was high. She didn't like the idea or feeling of being small.

Her coffee arrived soon after she ordered it. She sipped a bit when Anko came from her meeting with the Hokage and other Jonnins.

"Hey, girl!" she greeted her and sit down. Anko, too, ordered a cup of coffee.

Anko wore a thin white pants and a light violet blouse. She also had on her dark violet, almost black, high heel shoes that reached her knees. She had curled her hair and let them down. She also had earrings that were in a triangle form.

Ino and Anko talked a bit while sipping they're own hot coffee.

* * *

Takeo.

Takeo finally walked up big metal stairs. He was standing in front of the massive wooden doors, on which were written the name.

Takeo knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for the permission.

At the end of the wooden stool sat a big (in some way scary) man. He yelled at Takeo, without lifting his head up.

"What the fuck do you want? And who the hell gave you the permission to enter in the first place?!"

Takeo rolled his eyes.

'_He hadn't changed a bit…pure shame…'_

"That's not the way you should treat or talk like that to an old friend…" said Takeo. Again, not waiting for the permission, he sat at the other end of the stool on the very uncomfortable chair.

'_I know that voice…and this lack of manners …' _thought the big man (the last part a bit angrily)

He lifted his head slowly and couldn't help but grin.

"You've finally decided to visit me, Takeo?"

"Hai, hai, don't be such an ass. I was really busy the past few years…Ibiki."

* * *

Daiichi.

Daiichi was sitting at the other end of Ichiraku, opposite to Ino and Anko. He was holding the amulet in his palm, which didn't stopped to glow.

'_I still can not believe that after all this time, all the searches, all the miles we separate and all of the people, who suffered because of that, I finally found her.'_ He thought and smiled a little in relief.

For not to look suspicious he ate miso ramen and watched her from the corner of his eyes.

'_She's beautiful… just as we thought…'_ thought and once again smiled.

* * *

In the mean time, while walking to Ichiraku, Tenten met up with Hinata.

Hinata wore dark blue jeans and white jacket. Her hair was tide up in the messy bun with a few strands in front, which framed her face even nicer. She wore dark black high heel short shoes. She also had her snow-flake-like earrings.

"Looking nice." said Tenten looking her up and down.

Hinata blushed a bit at the compliment.

"You too." She laughed nervously and winked.

After meeting up with her friend, Tenten felt more relaxed, even thought the weird gut feeling was still here.

They both laughed all the way to Ichiraku, aware of the man following them.

* * *

Interrogation Base.

"So, what brings you here?" Morino Ibiki asked his old friend and ex-teammate.

"I've got some news." Takeo leaned a bit, so did Ibiki. "They're here."

Ibiki's eyes widen. The smile vanished from his face immediately. He stood up from his chair and walked to the door, locking it up. Ibiki went to sit on the couch at the side of the room. Takeo followed his lead.

"You can't be serious…"

"Unfortunately. We never have been so sure. The second be stepped into this village, the amulets reacted." They both were whispering.

They both knew that people couldn't hear them because of the metal walls. But, also, they knew that sometimes even walls have ears. They learned it the hard way.

"A-are you telling me that you have the amulets with your self's?"

"Hai. A couple of years ago they just… appeared. We, too, couldn't believe it." Takeo sighted.

"So, you're saying that they're here? Then way aren't you happy? I thought it's was - "

"I know. But that's not all. With these amulets…well, there also appeared… there also are the other five."

"Masaka!" (Impossible!)

"Unfortunately. You know what that means…"

"You can't be serious! You couldn't possibly bring them with you?!"

"Would you stop screaming?!"

"You're screaming too!"

"That's because you started it!"

"I didn't started it!"

"Yes you did! And you still screaming!"

"Just like you!"

Glare.

Glare.

"…"

"…"

Sight.

"No, we didn't bring them with us. That would be too risky. We hide them in the temple in which they're appeared."

"Oh, and that's not risky?!"

"You're yelling again." Sight.

Sight.

"We'll not going to get anywhere like that."

"Sorry…"

"Do you think we're that stupid?" Ibiki was about to open his mouth and voice his opinion about that matter, but Takeo's glare shut him. "We're all understood perfectly that when the amulets would appear, the locks on the secret scrolls will also disappear. That's the way it has to be. This secret can not be kept forever… We left guards and all kinds of traps by the temple."

"What about the secret scrolls?"

"_Wow, for the first time he's not yelling… impressive.'_

"We don't have them."

"What?!"

'_I opened my mouth too soon I guess.'_

"Eight years ago, Orochimaru stole them from us."

* * *

Sakura.

Walking by Interrogation Base, Sakura stopped. She was standing right in front of huge metal gates and was looking at big windows, covered by thick curtains. Actually, in one window which belonged to none other than Morino Ibiki.

Sakura took a step forward. Nothing. So she took another one and suddenly grabbed her head in pain. It wasn't that big, but the strange thing is, that her head was spinning at the same time as pulsing pain. She grabbed the wall in support.

'_What the fuck…?'_

Sakura took a few steps back. The throbbing pain stopped. Her head was still spinning a bit, but nothing compared to earlier. She took a step back and was now back in the road. Sakura started to walk away fast. She looked at the building a few more times.

'_Weird…'_she thought._' I guess I really overworked this time.'_

When the Interrogation Base was out of sight, Sakura slowed her pace to normal. She looked back one last time then shrugged it off.

'_Weird day…'_

In the mean time, the amulet glowed a bright light and started to vibrate.

* * *

Ichiraku.

Ino and Anko were still sipping they're coffee when Tenten and Hinata came. Soon after that, Sakura showed up too.

"Finally!" Ino sighted dramatically.

"We got tired of waiting for you already." Laughed Anko.

"So, I'm the last one…again?" Sakura looked around.

She noticed how a man at the other end of Ichiraku was looking at them. He must have seen her looking at him, so he turned his head to his bowl again. He, from time to time was glancing at them again.

"You took Kakashi's habits! Now you just like him, all you need is that perverted book of his." Laughed Hinata.

Anko and Sakura looked at each other. Anko sighed.

'_Gosh, I still miss that pervert…'_ she thought sadly.

Only Sakura noticed the sudden change of mood in Anko. She put her hand on her shoulder, silently telling her that she supports her. Anko looked at her surprised.

Sakura just smiled at her and took a free seat at Anko's side. Anko, in the mean time, laws watching her stunned.

'_I cannot believe that she noticed…'_

Anko smiled back to her.

They're all ordered a bowl of miso ramen.

* * *

At the other end of Ichiraku.

Daiichi was watching Anko all the time. Her averted his gaze from her and her friends, with whom she was sitting when a Kunoichi with weird pink hair noticed him staring. He immediately looked at his bowl of ramen, to not cause any more suspicions.

Daiichi noticed how Anko and the amulet reacted to that "Kakashi" name. He guessed that guy was somehow connected to Anko, but the amulet?

'_I didn't know that the amulet was connected to her feelings…'_

Right after he thought that, someone sat near him.

"Ando?" Daiichi was surprised.

"That's her." Said Ando, while watching Tenten. He could feel the amulet on his neck vibrate.

Daiichi looked at five kunoichi's once more and nodded his head in agreement.

"It's two of them then"

Ando looked at him surprised.

"You think…?"

"We just have to wait and see."

Ando nodded.

* * *

Ishida and Akane.

Ishida and Akane walked out of the last bar.

"Nothing." Sighted Ishida.

"Let's go. Maybe others got better luck."

They want back to central street. Akane felt Ando and Daiichi near by. He looked around and spotted them at one of the weird stands, this one was called "Ichiraku". He dragged Ishida with him to them.

The moment they walked in, the amulets on they're necks glowed and vibrate. They looked at each other.

"But we have looked here already." Said Ishida to Akane.

Akane showed five woman's at one end of the stand. He also noticed that Ando and Daiichi were watching them intensely.

In a matter of second's Ando spotted them. He kicked Daiichi's leg, as expected Daiichi did the same, just stronger. Plus, he added a glare.

Ando rolled his eyes, and nodded to the entrance. Daiichi looked there too and, seeing two guys dressed in black, nodded to them to come closer.

Akane and Ishida walked to them. Ando and Daiichi told them all they knew about _this thing _and what they think.

"Our amulets reacted this way too just as we entered." Akane.

The two jus arrived travelers sat down near the other two. They sat here for a couple of second's before they sensed they're leader near.

They turned to the entrance and there walked Ibiki, and after him – Takeo. Takeo stopped at the entrance for a second, then resumed himself and walked to now remanding five guys at the side of Ichiraku.

"That's her." Said Takeo, watching five kunoichi's from his now sitting position.

"We also think so." Said Ishida to they're leader.

Takeo looked at him surprised. He then turned his gaze to other tree, who in return nodded they're heads. Ibiki looked at the subject of his old friend's arrival.

"Two of them work's for me. One is the daughter of friend of mine. The other two are very famous among ninjas. I know them."

Just as he said this, as if no clue, Sakura, Anko, Ino, Tenten and Hinata turned to them.

They're eyes met.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so this is the second part of first chapter. I hope you liked this!

I'll try to upload as soon as possible. In the next chapter I'll try to explain everything about all the "Heaven Senshi's", secret scrolls and amulets thing. If you have any questions, fell free to ask.

Review please!

Oh, and by the way, who those, who wanted to find you how Akane, Daiichi, Ando, Ishida and Takeo look. I'll upload it like a chapter with all information about them and the girls (how old are they, apperiance and stuff). Also I'll put URL to they're pictures, if you'd like (if you want that, write this in review!).

Sorry, if you wanted to find it out in this chapter. I just thought of this idea and I like it more than previous. I'll keep you all wondering xD

Anyway, review please!


End file.
